You,Me and a baby
by valtas-spark
Summary: Mako and Korra get pregnant! yeah thats it so read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Korra laid next to Mako as he slept. He loved to sleep on his back and she loved to lay on her side and watch him sleep. Since the first day she had seen him she has always thought he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. In the darkness, her blue eyes roamed over his sleeping figure. He was really beautiful—his milky-white skin and even all the scratches and keloid skin that marred it; his lean yet muscular body; his mussed black locks; the curve of his eyebrow; and his eyelashes. His chest rose and fell smoothly; he breathed deeply, but never so much that he snored too loudly. Bolin slept like a rock in his room, outbursts of snores heard through the wall behind Mako's bed, never worried about being kicked out of a trashcan or abandoned building or cardboard box; the older brother slept lightly and strangely, intimately, with her. He never put distance between them. His left arm and shoulder made up her pillow, which made it easier whenever she felt like she could go again or decided she wanted to sleep.

Her body wiggled a bit and her leg brushed against his. He stirred. "Korra...what's wrong?" His whisper was thick and husky, yet impatient. She realized that he was sleep-talking.

She squirmed some more and as turned her head to stare at his jawline and his Adam's Apple, her lips accidentally brushed against his shoulder joint, not the best attempt in easing him out of sleep.

But it worked anyway and Mako raised his head and looked over to find eyes as blue as the sea looking back.

"Why are you up this late?" He asked with a very confused face.

"Oh, I don't know I just found myself watching you." Korra said.

His eyes looked at her deeply and she avoided returning it with one of her own, her glance directed on his chest, the light color of his nipples, the creases of the blanket draped over them, and keeping his entire body from her view. It tickled when his fingers brushed against her ribs. She returned the gesture with one of her own, her hand brushing against his stomach.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked

"Yes, there is but it can wait until morning." She said as wraps her arms around his neck and gently pulls him down so they fall asleep together.

The next morning Make woke to find Korra missing from his bed. He looked around the room, but she was no where to be found. Suddenly he heard noises from the bathroom. He got up and ran to to the noise.

"Korra, baby are you okay?" He said as he opened the door and poked his head in.

"Um no this is what was on my mind." Korra said as she hovered over the toilet.

"What are you getting something!" He said not truly getting what was wrong with Korra. He was only nineteen and not very experienced in these type of things.

"Well, yes I did get something but its not the flu." She tried to explain thinking he would have caught her drift.

"Well whats wrong with you then, I mean you puking your guts out." He said as he walked over to her.

"Mako, sweetie I'm pregnant!" She told him.

"How did this happen?" He said out loud meaning to say it to himself.

"Well I don't know Mako I wasn't the one with my penis inside of me, you said you had protection!" She said getting mad.

"I'm sorry babe I forgot to use it." He said looking down at the floor.

"What are we gonna do?" "we're so young Mako and we just got rid of Amon." Korra said about to brust into tears.

Korra grabbed Mako's arm to help her get off the floor but once she was up she did let go.

"I don't know Korra." He said pushing her long brown out of her face.

" How will I keep our baby safe?" Korra puts her face into Mako's neck.

"You mean your gonna keep it!" Mako pushs her back a little bit.

"Yes I'm keeping our baby, don't you want keep it?" Korra looked up into his eye as tears started to form in her eyes. " Of course you don't, why am I so stupid."

"Your not stupid, I'm the stupid one I mean I forgot to protect you from this and I didn't mean to hurt I'm just shocked, I'm gonna be a father to the avatar's child." Mako said as he pulls Korra back into his naked chest.

"So your not mad about the baby?" she looked at him.

"No I'm not but I don't think Tenzin will be happy, nor will your father." He said as they walk out of the bathroom.

"I think Tenzin will be easier to tell than my daddy." Korra said pushing off him and into the hall.

Mako chased her down and wrapped his arm around her waist and started to kiss down her neck to her chest. " Hey I thought I was your daddy." He said into her ear.

"Mako this is how we got stuck like this..." Korra pushed him off and ran into Bolin.

"Got stuck like what?" Asami asked.

"Yeah like what?" Bolin asked as well.

"Well guys we have some news." Mako started.

"Korra you told him?" Asami said before Mako could finish.

"Asami knew you were pregnant before me?" Mako asked.

"Woah,your pregnant Korra?" " You must have tapped it just right Mako." Bolin said while he Nudged Mako in the ribs.

"Yes Mako I told Asami before you because when I found out I was confused and needed to talk with someone." Korra explained.

"You could have talked to me." He said getting pissed off about not being the first person to about the baby.

"I need to talk to a woman Mako, even if she hasn't had a child yet she is still older than me." Korra explained on. "Plus you wouldn't have been first if I hadn't told Asami because I told Kya about and she promised not to tell Tenzin until I was ready."

"Wow so I'm the last to know." He said still pissed. " Korra neither one of them was the person who fucked you to make this child but you told them first, its not gonna be Asami's first child its gonna be mine."

"I know sorry I didn't know it would make you so mad." Korra saod about to cry again.

Mako walked to the front door and open to the arena hallway.

"Where are you going bro?" Bolin asked.

"To get some air before I say something I shouldn't." He said as he walked out leave all of them.

"Why did he get so mad over something so stupid?" Korra asked Asami.

"I don't know but everything will be okay, he just needed air its a lot to take in all in one day." Asami said hugging Korra.

"Yeah your right I should let him breathe." Korra said as her tummy grumbled.

"Someone is hungry." Bolin said as he wrapped his arm around both girls. " We need to the lil one."

"Yeah lets go get some food." Asami agreed with Bolin.

They walked to the nearest food stand and sat at a table and wait for Mako to return from his break.

CONING SOON CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Mako didn't come home until about 1:32 am. Korra stayed up waiting for so they could to each other. After about 11:00am Korra started to cry thinking that Mako was never going to come back home. When she heard the door open her body jumped up with hope that it was him. Mako walk through the door and look straight at Korra.

"Hey babe!" Mako says real loud as he tries to walk over to Korra but trips over his feet.

"Are you drunk?" Korra asked backing away from him.

"Don't be like Korra, I'm sorry I left earlier." He says grabbing her arm and pulling her in to his chest.

"You didn't answer my question." She says in to his chest.

"No I'm not drunk, I'm just sorry. Mako whispers in to her ear.

"Why did you leave me Mako?" Korra says with tears running down her face.

"I was stupid and angry, I didn't know what else to do, my whole life I've wanted someone love and to hold." "For you not to tell me first about our child hurt me." He explains. " Somewhere deep down inside I always thought that if we were to have a baby I would be the first to know."

"Mako!?" Korra says

"Yes my love." Mako says

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Korra says whiping the the leftover tears off her face.

"Its okay baby lets get to bed huh." Mako says as he kisses the top of her head.

Mako and Korra walk in to their bedroom. Korra lays on the bed while Mako gets changed. Korra's eyes watch over Mako's body as he took his shirt off and then slowly moved down as he reached for his pants to take them off as well.

"You see something you like?" Mako says see her stare at him from the mirror.

"Yes I do!" Korra says

"Well you'll just have to wait until the morning to play with cuz i'm tried." Mako says with a smirk.

"Well you take all the fun out of everything Mr. Hat-trick." Korra says as she gets under the covers and puts her head on the pillow. Mako lays next to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

**The next day**

Mako and Korra walk in to the living room where Bolin is watching T.V.

"Well Well Well look who showed up." Bolin says looking up at his older brother.

"I already said I'm sorry Bolin you can let it go." Mako says

"No you left her for no fucking reason!" Bolin says standing in front of Mako.

"Come on guys leave it alone." Korra says pushing the two boys away. "Mako lets goes today we are going to tell Tenzin."

"Wait what we're telling Tenzin today!?" Mako says freaking out

"Yes why wait?" Korra says pushing him through the door.

**At the air temple**

Korra asked Kya and Tenzin to sit down in the dinner room.

"Is there something wrong Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"No... well yes you see Tenzin.." Korr a was cut off.

"Korra is having a baby!" Mako blursts out.

"What!?" Tenzin yells.

"Korra is having a baby but not just anyones baby its mine." Mako continued.

"You the avatar pregant!" Tenzin screams.

" Tenzin please don't be mad I love Mako." Korra says

"I don't care if you love him or not you are to young to be having a child." Tenzin says

"We know that that is why they are asking for help from us sweetie." Kya says

"You knew about this street rat putting his seed inside our daughter." Tenzin yells at Kya.

"For one she is not our real daughter and don't call Mako a street rat, he looks up to you and for two don't you ever yell at me again!" Kya says.

"Speaking of being someone's child I would like it if we keep this away from my real parents. Korra pleds.

"Fine but at one point you will tell them." Tenzin says more like a demand than an option.

"Good thank you for listen to us." Mako says whiping the sweat from his brow.

"We must be on our way, I told Bolin that I was cooking tonight." Korra says getting up and walk toward the front door. She looks over to see Tenzin saying something to Mako in his ear. Mako's face had so much fear in it.

As they walk out the door Korra asked what Tenzin had said.

"He said if I hurt you he will get his sister to bloodbend me." Mako says looking down at the ground.

"Really wow umm sorry." Korra shocked by Tenzin's words.

"No it comes with the position." Mako says putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Lets get home." Koorra smiles.

"Okay you two." Mao rubs Korra's tummy as they walk home.

_**Chapter 3 coming whenever I can put it on there. When should Korra tell her parents after the baby is here or before?**_


	3. Author note

**I know its been awhile for a chapter I am trying to think of ways to continue but then I realize I put the wrong name for Tenzin's wife. Her is Pema not kya. Kya is Tenzin's sister who is a waterbender like Katara. So sorry it took this long for me get that.**

**_V out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back at Mako and Korra's house**

Korra and Mako are in their bedroom making love to each other. Korra is top of Mako staddling his waist.

" OHH MAKO!" Korra screams.

"Yea that right babe ride me." "Damn it Korra You are so fucking tight and wet." Mako lets out.

Korra is so far gone in the sex, she isn't even paying attention to was her boyfriend is saying. Just then Mako flips them over so he is on top.

"I love you Mako"

"I love you too and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you are going to have to bend me out of you." He says getting ready thrust very hard into Korra.

"No, no, no not too ruff, I don't want to hurt our baby."

"OKay then tell me when I get to ruff."

Mako continues to thrust into Korra's pussy. He is loving every moment as he hears her lose her control, screaming his name so loud that she might even wake Bolin who is asleep in the room three doors down.

"Oh Mako i'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet babe hang in there just a little longer." He whispers in her ear.

"I can't , it feels so good." She cries.

"Just a little more babe i'm almost there." He continues to thrust.

Korra hits her climax just Mako hits his. He releases his seed into her.(Because he can't do anymore damage)

"I love you so much Mr. Hat-trick." Korra whisper because she is out of breath.

"I love you more."

Mako gets up from the bed, puts his boxers back on and wakes toward the dresser.

"I was going to wait for the right time to do this but I guess now is better than later." "I don't want Mako Jr. At our wedding." Mako says taking a little box out of the dresser.

"What are you talk about Mako?"

Just then Mako turns around And walks over to the bed. Korra leans forward with the blanket held to her chest. Mako get to the end of the bed then bends down on one knee,

"Korra you are the love of my life and I would do anything for you, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Mako asks looking deep into Korra's big blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness of course I will marry you!"

"Really!"

"Yes I love you."

Mako climbs back into the bed with Korra and they cuddle the rest of the night until they both fall asleep in each other arms.

**I know it wasn't the best chapter but i've been out of practice for a longer time so I hope you enjoyed and there will be more coming and it will be better. I think Korra's parents will come for a visit.**


End file.
